Songfic - Teddy Bear (Frazel)
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Bon, c'est une songfic. Ma première songfic. /!\ ATTENTION: Elle est assez trash. Lisez à vos risques et périls. Bon, je mets T parce que là... c'est obligé de mettre T pour mentions d'assassinat. Hé, désolé j'ai des idées. JE REPETE: SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LE TRASH NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS! Si j'ai des vues avec ce sommaire, je suis forte. Chanson: Teddy Bear de Melanie Martinez.


**N/A: Ceci est une fanfiction de type songfic sur Frazel.**

 **Bon, j'avoue c'est un couple tout mignon et tout ça. Mais en écoutant cette chanson, je me suis dit que peut être elle pourrait leur correspondre, avec quelques circonstances changeantes.**

 **La scène se passe après Le Sang de l'Olympe (BoO), mais quelque chose comme quelques années après, et Frank a quelque peu changé… c:**

 **C'est trash, donc j'ai mis le rating T. Mais trash, vraiment trash, il y a des mentions quelques peu dérangeantes mais la chanson correspond bien à un Frazel éclaté, brisé donc je voulais et tenais à faire cette songfic.**

 **C'est ma première alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents.**

 **La chanson est Teddy Bear de Melanie Martinez.**

 **Tous les droits des lyrics et des personnages revienent à leurs détenteurs. c:**

 **Parce que je ne serai jamais aussi awesome. c:**

* * *

 _Stitched you up, put you together_ _  
With cotton and feather_ _  
Gave you love, put my heart inside you_ _  
Oh what could I do_

Hazel était désemparée. Elle aimait Frank avec tout son cœur, l'avait rassuré, pendant toutes ces années, à voir la violence du camp, de l'armée, de la vie elle-même. Elle l'avait aimé, l'avait chouchouté, et lui aussi, mais il était de plus en plus distant, jusqu'à cette nuit-là…

 _When you started talking in your sleep_ _  
Saying things you'd do to me_ _  
I didn't care_ _  
I wasn't scared_

Cette nuit-là, elle avait entendu Frank dire des choses dans son sommeil, mais elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée. Elle lui faisait confiance après tout. Ils étaient ensemble depuis près de cinq ans maintenant et il n'avait jamais rien fait.

 _Now I'm finding knives under the sheets_ _  
Crumbled photographs of me_ _  
I'm in despair_ _  
Should I be scared?_

Mais le lendemain elle avait trouvé des armes sous le lit en faisant le ménage et des photos d'eux déchirées, froissées; et le visage souriant d'Hazel était barré au marqueur rouge. Rouge, comme le sang. Mais où était passé le Frank qu'elle avait autrefois aimé?

 _Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear_ _  
You were comforting and quiet_ _  
How did love become so violent?_ _  
Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_ _  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

Elle se souvenait, des temps où elle était serrée dans les bras de Frank, où ils échangeaient des conversations, pleines de vie.  
Maintenant c'était à peine s'il la voyait, et encore quand il la voyait il lui lançait un regard de reproche et qui exprimait de la pure violence.  
Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le quitter, elle l'aimait encore et toujours, avec la même intensité qu'avant, que le fils de Mars ne semblait plus partager.

Un soir il avait essayé de la poignarder, mais elle avait esquivé le coup grâce à ses pouvoirs. Heureusement.

 _I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you_ _  
I just didn't know you_

Hazel avait trouvé la force de mettre Frank dehors, malgré toute la peine que cela lui causait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle avait un temps aimé, et elle était extrêmement peinée pour ça.

 _But now you're back_ _  
And it's so terrifying, how you paralyze me_ _  
Now you showing up inside my home_ _  
Breathing deep into the phone_ _  
I'm so unprepared_ _  
I'm fucking scared_

Mais il était revenu, assurant qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Hazel l'avait cru, mais elle avait retrouvé des preuves qui disaient le contraire. Elle n'était plus rassurée. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à aucun des autres, en plus.

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça et elle le regrettait, maintenant elle avait peur.

Peur de son ex petit-ami.

 _Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear_ _  
You were comforting and quiet_ _  
How did love become so violent?_ _  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_ _  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

 _I'm fucking scared_

 _Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear  
_ _You were comforting and quiet  
_ _How did love become so violent?  
_ _Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear,  
_ _Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_

Il avait tenté de la tuer une autre fois, sans succès non plus.

Elle vivait à l'intérieur d'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont Frank Zhang, fils de Mars, était la cause.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Eh, oui c'est trash, j'avais prévenu les gars.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je shippe Frazel avec tout mon coeur. C'est vraiment un super couple et tout.**

 **Mais bon j'écoute énormément de Melanie Martinez... (peut être une autre songfic sur Bombs On Monday avec Solangelo ou Percabeth ou les deux, plus Solangelo pour le pun du 'Doctor Orders' qui fait partie des lyrics, d'alleurs j'ai pensé à Solangelo mais passons)**

 **Je disais j'écoute beaucoup de Melanie en ce moment et du coup en écoutant Teddy Bear, j'ai pensé au surnom de Frank qui est souvent le 'gros nounours' et bref.**

 **Je voulais aussi montrer que Frazel n'est pas qu'un couple mignon tout plein et que comme les autres il peut leur arriver des choses horribles...**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié... (Même si voir un couple dans cet état n'est pas cool, on est d'accord. Moi je veux juste dire j'espère que les mots étaient bien, que la plot line correspondait tout ça tout ça.)**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **-FF**

 **940 mots**


End file.
